


A trip to the supermarket

by BananaMacaroon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMacaroon/pseuds/BananaMacaroon
Summary: I was waiting in the doctor's office when i remembered this one post on tumblr. I quickly typed this into my phone while i sat there waiting.





	

"I'm gonna look around." James said as Thomas grabbed a shopping cart from outside. "I might grab a crossword puzzle if i see one." "Alright. I'm just getting a few things." Thomas replied. And with that, he headed towards the groceries with his cart, while James went over to the large magazine rack.

James blindly scanned the magazines covered in bright colors and attention grabbing headlines. Headlines like " **Obama re-elected for third term**!" And " **Queen Elizabeth celebrates 7th birthday!** " And so on. He headed over to the corner of various puzzle and coloring books. He walked down the selection, browsing the collection when his foot stepped on something. He looked down to see a book under my foot.

It was A small book, with bright colors and bold letters. He moved his foot and picked up the book. " **MAD LIBS** " it read, drawings of cartoon children covered the front. " _Huh. I use to use these all the time._ " He thought. He remembers when his brother and He were kids, they would sit around with one and write in the crudest words they could think of. When they filled a page, they would read the paragraph aloud and would roll around laughing. It was a good memory to say the least. He opened up the book to see that it was already filled in. Not only that, but it was filled in properly. No crude words or jokes. Simply proper words filled the blanks, making the paragraph sound like a simple short story. " _Strange_." He thought. Suddenly, he felt a small tug on his sweater. He turned around and looked down.

It was a child, somewhere between 7 or 8. He had long, curly hair that reached his shoulders and freckles on his face. His small suit was properly pressed and wrinkle free. His black tie was straight, and complimented his dark grey blazer and trousers. "Excuse me sir. May I have that back, please?" He asked in a proper, almost adult voice. James blinked. This was one of the more stranger experiences he's had. He silently gave the book back to the child, asking no questions. The small child took the book and and put it inside a hidden pocket inside his blazer. "Thank you." he said before scurrying off to where he came from.

James simply stared as he walked off. He didn't know how he felt. Confused? Scared? All he knew is there was something wrong. Something horribly wrong. " _Am i in the twilight zone_?" He thought. Without thinking, he walked away from the puzzles and searched for the little boy, hoping to find his parents in the process.

He found himself near the checkout lines. He looked down the rows, seeing if the child was ringing up groceries with his parents. He reach the self checkout sections and saw a small puff of curls by the machines.

It was the child.

He was standing there, reading the screen that gave instructions on what to do. He seemed to have something in his hand. It was a white bottle with an orange label on it. He looked closer look at the bottle. He saw what looks like a purple dinosaur between his fingers. It looked like a bottle of Flintstone vitamins, The same kind his little cousin takes. The small child scanned the item and tapped at the screen, completing the transaction. The kid pulled out a wallet from his back pocket and opened. He pulled out a small card which, even from the distance, was obviously a Pokemon card. He inserted it into the card scanner and waited for the machine to scan it before he took it out and put it back in his wallet. "How did that even work?" He asked myself. "That's not even possible."

The kid put the small bottle of vitamins in a plastic bag and walked out. James walked over and looked out the big window in front of the store. He sees the kid walking out into the parking lot before turning into and empty parking spot. He couldn't see him, since a car was parked next to it, blocking his vision. That's when it happened. This is where it all went to shit. The child appears again, this time in a large plastic jeep. The ones with plastic wheels and only went about 5 mph. It was red and shiny, and would make a nice car if it was real. The child looked behind him has he backed out of the spot. He began maneuvering around the lanes in the parking lot before reaching the exit. James watched as he pulled out to the main road and drove down the street. He watched until he was out of sight. "Hey. I got everything we needed." He heard from behind him. "Did you find a puzzle book?" It was Thomas. He saw him in the faint reflection of the window, pushing a cart full of bagged groceries. James didn't reply. He simply stared outside the window with a blank stare.

If he wasn't broken before, he was now.


End file.
